team 7 maverick hunters
by grimninja
Summary: the story about team 7 recieved abilities of three robots and making them a powerful breed of ninjas known as maverick hunters. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier i do not own megaman x or naruto

**Team 7 X**

**summary: three kids found three ancient weapons a mega buster, z saber, and two guns. When the three kids discovered them they are bonded with changing there bodies to adept to the weapons. Now they will grow and become team X. **

**year 210xx 2000 b.k.**

in the year 210XX earth is in ruins sigma destroyed all technogy included replpids and mavericks except 3 robot megaman x, zero, and axl. Sigma was powerful his new virus is able to effect life mutating them by giving birth to chakra and the nine bijju. While sigma was destroying the earth the maverick hunters was plaining there last resort " if this plan fails we have our weapons to bond to 3 people that are worthy of our energy and knowledge to stop sigma and his virus. We will help theme we have to go out there now and stop sigma before he destroy us all." with that they left for their last battle

**Konoha forest October 10 6 A.K 12:00 am **

Naruto was running for his life because today was 6 birthday and it was hell for him. The day started when he woke in a ally not in the orphanage he knew that he was kicked because he saw his stuff was set on fire and became ash so now he have to hide from the villagers. Now he was running for his life till he tripped and fell from an unknown object he turn around there was no one around so he picked it up then there was a blinding navy blue light with red lighting surrounding him "whats going on what is this someone** please HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE"? **Naruto was sentto his mind and a voice called him "_come here young one i will not hurt you i am here to protect you from any harm i am X and you found my buster . We are now bonded and our bodies our becoming one._" naruto was confused and asked " how are we bonded to each other and what is a buster and are you from." _" i am from the year20XX i am a reploide built protecting earth from an evil reploide name sigma. Me and my friends fought him to save earth we were successful but with a terrible price . Me and my friends were destroyed be for we was blown apart we put are energy and data into are weapons when some founds they will become a new us but now that i am found 1500 years later from that day we were never found today sorry but you have to go because you are waking up now we will meet again when the rest of the weapons are found." _naruto wakes up in the hospitaland his body changed but not much he look the same except he have a red gem in his head but disappeared in his foreheadhis forearms has an giant X on it and his eyes was the same but the white part of his eyes have faint black lines in them. When he looke around he saw two more kids his age in the same room with him.

**Konoha park October 10 10:00 am.**

sakura was at the playing with her friend ino till she found a gun with an A on it so she picked it up and went home with her mother. When she got home she was feeling weird and the gun was flashing black and pink she was scared. She tried to let go of the gun but she cant so she screamed for help, her mother ran into the room she was blind by the light. When the light faded she saw her daughter on the ground unconscious on the floor, so she picked and rush to hospital in sakura mindscape she was in a city in front of her was a tv screen and a face apeared and_ "hi there my name is axl whats your name"._" sakura were am i" she said with a scared _voice"we are in your mind and i want to talk to you about what you found" _she nodded and axl explain about the past and explain the she found at the park._ "well this gun is special because it can change into different guns but i will explain later so goodbye for now_". sakura wakes up in th hospital she also changed. she has two A tattoos in her palm in her hands and blue gem in her chest and her forehead going inside her body her eyes was the same as naruto's she looked aroun'd and saw a blond head kid looking at her and said " hi my name is naruto whats your name " "sakura why are you in here" " i foud somethig and a blue light shows up and i was here you" "same but it was black and pick for me" " did you get a letter on you got a X here" naruto showing his forearms "yeah i got two A's on my hands see" sakura said showing him her hand at him "so who is that" naruto pointing at a kid with black hair sleeping ithe bed next to sakura. " i don't know we ask him when he wakes up" naruto nodded and was talking to sakura about nothing.

**Uchiha training ground 1:00pm**

Sasuke was trying to activate his sharingan so he can be like his big bother itachi. He tried every thing from putting chakra in his eyes or extreme training but he was six basically ran around the area but he passed out. When he woke up he saw a hilt of a sword it was gold with a green gem on the bottom of it. Sasuke pick it up " what is this it is kind of cool" after he said that a green light erupted from the hilt then a red light flashed he was found is weird world with bunch of tv's and computers till a face showed up and with a smirk_ " so you found my saber what is with your eyes red with strange markings in them so what your name brat_" " brat my name is not i am SASUKE get it not BRAT... wait did you say my eyes are red with markings in them I GOT THE SHARINGAN yes i will be like my brother and make my dad proud" sasuke said jumping up and down_ " well sasuke i do not know this sharingan but i have to speak with you bout my saber and body changes your body will go into a transformation when you wake up " a_fter he tell the story to him he wake up to see two kids staring at him he checked himself he saw two green spears going inside his chest and a green gem going in forehead he also that his right hand had a Z on it so was his forearm his eyes was same as rest of them then he looked at them there was white a light surrounding them and there stood megaman, axl , and zero in front of them and they look serious "_well it seems that we are a team again huh x" "yeah we are we found about everything about this three we can find the sigma virus and destroyed it" said X and turn to the kids " you three will have all are abilities of us but it will unlock when you are ready. you guys also will able to contact to each in your minds. Your chakra are is real high now and still rising you guys have to act normal because your minds are running full capacity then any human but you three will be able summon are armor to fight but first you guys will become ninjas naruto you will become the dead last, sakura you will become a fan girl to sasuke and become bookworm with a temper , and you sasuke you will act like you are stronger than any one. But you will act like this till you graduate then you show your true selves to the world. Your weapons are one with you and you are with it we will call on you when we trace for sigma good by and good luck." _with that the new team was back in the hospital in shock. The third walked in ask what happened and the kids explain everything to him. After the story was surprise what he heard and it became an S-class secret to the four of them.

**UNKNOWN AREA TIME UNKNOWN**

_**"well we are one. We will take over the world and there is nothing to stop us"**_ said a voice in the shadows when a man with yellow snake eyes with four purple triangles two on each eyes ad a red diamond on his head the man name was orchimaru that has fuse with the sigma virus.

**June 12 12 A.K 1:30pm **

six years has past and the three was about to graduate and they kept there roles. Sakura the fan girl. Naruto the deadlast. And sasuke the avenger. But when they train with each other they are a force to be reckoned with. Naruto's skills with his buster he can charged up his plasma blast to destroy 2 blocks but he still needs works on his aim when he fully charged. Sakura is vicious when she has her guns. When sakura is pissed she can form a shotgun with her innerself but she needs to control her. Sasuke with his sword and buster he made a new move that he can distract his opponents and slice but he can shot his buster 2 times a day. They have the own role naruto is a midway fighter but he can force his enemies back sakura is long range due to her guns she is the medic and strategist sasuske is the stealth he can signal is team to attack. Now they are ready to lose their mask. The day had ended everybody passed and about to head home when naruto saw mizuki steal the scroll of sealing " guys i will follow mizuk im he is up to something " naruto said "okay but we are going with you for back up"

that night they saw mizuki in the forest with a fake naruto he made so he can set him up "you now thats not me teme" "so the demon showed himself well when anbu find your corspe i will tell them you stole the scroll ha ha ha" mizuki barked "naruto what are you doing" "just stoppin this traitor iruka sensei" said naruto "it does not matter you will both die** "Z buster" **a blue ball hit mizuki in the chest. Mizuki looked up he saw a kid with red armor with his saber in right hand and his buster that is extended in front of him smoking. " you know zero you could wait for me" " hn axl you should be fast next time with your gun" then a blue light erupted "zero axl you guys should shut up i kind of pissed of right now this bastered is working for sigma and i going to use my new armor that i unlocked last night" with that X begun to glow black and orange now he looked like a ninja( if you played megaman x 6 you should know) X blast a big orange shurikin at mizuki killing him instantly "iruka sensei i will tell you everything but now we need t sleep for tommarow see ya" with that all three teleported to there own home

AN: END please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: hidden reploids and truths

the next day after the event naruto was walking to the academy with his new look. He was wearing a blue tanktop with a large black X on the back with blue bands that go from his wrist to his forearm with white gloves with red gems in his palms and his pants is black with blue tape one his ankles with his normal sandals " well X you ready to go" said sasuke "well zero i see you also wearing your colors" sasuke was wearing a white tank with a red vest with a gold on the left side but every thing is the same excepet his palm of his glove was green and his saber hilt is strap on the right waist "axl will be joining us in 3 2 1" after sauske he said that sakura jumped out of nowhere wearing something like ino's but black with red lines on the side with her white gloves with blue gems and her is now shoulder length" damn you are no fun man all these years you cant smile once but i got very important info there was another reploid data item it was system communicator it was found the same time as us but we don't know who" _"well i was making a computer using the satellites from 20XX and you guys data waves i know everything about all of you, you will know me in class soon but call me alia for now oh and guys you are not the only ones who wear masks_" the voice known alia said "well that was weird we have to go" naruto said and they took off

at the academy

the hunters walked in did a quick looked down on the grads everything looks normal except for hinata she wore a white and pink jacket with green gems on her shoulders with a communicator in her ear naruto walked up" hinata why did you come to us i know you use to wear white and lavender now you wear pink" "simple when i was six my mom passed giving birth to my sister hanabi my mom gave me emerald the day before. When she died i cried for a while then a pink light flashed before me then this repliod name alia helped me out so did the hokage and besides you guys fight sigma i give out data on the areas and enimies i trained and mastered my clans style but i do not show off and besides i have to watch your backs out there and here these are communicators when you guys are out off the village" hinata gave them each a communicator with there respect colors " why u give us these hinata" sakura said "when we in the village it is easy to talk in the mind but we are out it is diffecult to do her come sensei" iruka comes through the door "well i am proud of all of you. You are now ninjas of the leaf and i am proud to have you guys as my students year here are the teams team 1 (skip to team 7) team 7 is a four man cell so its sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, naruto uzamaki, and hinata huyga team 8 is kiba inuzuka, shino abriume , and mai namikaze team 9 is still active so team 10 is shikamaru nara ,chouji akamichi, and ino yanamaka good luck to you all" naruto looked to see who is mai when he looked at her she has red hair but looks like naruto sexy jutsu but younger "what are you looking at demon" "how daru call me that you stuck up bitch you don't know me" "but i do my mom told me that you killd my brother and my dad the fourth" while the two was talking kushina was talking to the hokage "i am ashamed of you minato whould turn in his grave froget that he be doing flips to see what you did. He cried for you his mother and you know the sealing works look if the two find out they are related all hell breaks loose and it will be your head you have to make it right" kushina in the ears saw naruto in the streets crying and seen getting beat up in public till he was six she was in denial till last night she had a dream of naruto and his was about to get killed by mai " you want this do you mother? To see your son being killed by my own sister well goodbye" with the images burned in her head " i going to tell them both right now tell there sensei's they will meet them later i have to make this right

back at the acdemy

mai and naruto was about to fight "mai,naruto come with me" "yes mom" "what ever" the three walked to another class room to talk "mom why is he here with us" "i have to tell you both something you to are related twins matter of fact. Naruto i am your mother" the naruto gets up and leaves " i will never be your son you left me and let this bitch of a sister call me a demon you see me get beat to near death and now you can show up and claim to be my mother look i lived by myself for ten years so i do not need you or her i remember everything in my life who my father is i got to go" with naruto left "mom why you tell me now i hate for his supposed death and i dreamed he is alive now i know and he hates me" she ran out crying. Kushina was in the room crying " what have i done sorry minato i am so sorry" she said and went home

team 7 and 8 walked of they saw something that shocked them they saw naruto crying and mai crying as well but running the other way team 7 left for the monument and team went home

at the monuement naruto was angry i mean very angry he was in his armor destroying trees with his blast "she saw me getting hurt and did nothing and blamed me for my father and my supposed death i was left alone i was left to die in this village" he cried for the first time in ten years. When team 7 got there sasuke went up to him and ask "what happened" and naruto explained what happened with him and sakura said we talk later we have to meet our sensei with that teleported back to the acdemy

end please review


End file.
